


Looking Out for You (Like I Always Do)

by backatpatrickpark



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (mostly), But like.... like languages, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Love Languages, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, it's about... accepting the love we think we deserve, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backatpatrickpark/pseuds/backatpatrickpark
Summary: And there's Sokka with that stupid smile again. Zuko could hear the laugh rising from his throat. “What?”“Nothing, I just like you!”It came so easily to him, so casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko, on the other hand, felt like he might burst into flames.Zuko realizes, bit by bit, that his friends actually care about him.(Zuko & the Gaang + 5 Languages of Love)
Relationships: The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 434





	Looking Out for You (Like I Always Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of me rewatching my favorite Unhhh moment ("Nothing, i just like you!") and I was like maybe 👉👈 maybe Zuko receives love and validation from his friends? I uh got a little carried away. I hope it's not too cheesy.

##### Words of Affirmation

Zuko had been holding his breath ever since he’d joined the Avatar’s group, bracing himself for the inevitable moment that he ruined everything. He counted himself lucky that they tolerated his presence. But to think that they liked him, trusted him, cared for him? He wasn’t _that_ deluded.

Tonight, he was sitting with his legs hanging idly over the temple’s edge when Aang approached from behind and sat on his right side. He looked worried, Zuko noted to himself.

“Zuko, can I talk to you?”

“What?”

“It’s just that you’re always really down on yourself, and, well, you seem kind of nervous when we all hang out.” Aang had the nerve to fix him with those big brown eyes, to act like he really cared. “But you’re part of the group now, and I don’t want you to go on thinking you’re a bad person. You’re not.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him and scooted away as gracefully as he could manage. “You know you don’t have to pretend to care about me, just because we’re friends,” he spat.

Aang looked even more lost, and it struck Zuko again how young he was. God, this was the same kid he’d been chasing around the globe for the better part of a year. He really was a monster. How could he ever expect these kids to forgive him, much less care for him?

Aang’s voice brought him back to himself. “But we do care about you. That’s _why_ we’re friends, Zuko.”

Zuko searched for something to say besides, “Oh.” Even to him it sounded small and shaken. Unsure. Aang shuffled back to his side and laid a small hand on his back. “You know we’re here for you now, right? We’re in this thing together. We don’t hold-” He twirled his fingers around with a light grimace. “Most of us don’t hold grudges.” Zuko couldn’t help sharing his sheepish smile.

“You really mean it then?” he asked quietly, meeting Aang’s eyes again. The young airbender nodded fervently and pulled Zuko into a tight hug. And for the first time since he’d left Ba Sing Se, Zuko allowed himself to feel safe.

##### Gifts

  
Although they returned from the Boiling Rock with the meat of friendship and fatherhood, Zuko and Sokka failed to bring any actual food back for their little group, so the next day they ventured out to a nearby market for groceries and some well-deserved retail therapy.

Sokka’s mouth was visibly watering as they wandered past stalls stocked with fresh meat and produce. “Man, I bet you had some pretty great grub growing up in the palace!” he exclaimed, just a little too loud. Zuko laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.”

“What do you miss the most?” Sokka asked. He sounded genuinely curious.

“Oh, um.. Plums, I guess; we could never really get them fresh when we were at sea. I used to love eating them in the summer, but it’s been forever since I had one.” He frowned and returned his gaze to their scribbled shopping list. “You know, celery isn’t very nutritious.”

Sokka pressed on. “Plums? That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

Sokka was thoughtful and miraculously quiet for a moment, but his eyes lit up as he spotted a dark little arms store. He pulled Zuko inside and the two boys browsed the wares, grateful for a break from the sun. They only split apart to admire a jewel-encrusted dagger from either side of its display stand, both hunching over to see it close-up. When Zuko glanced away from the ornate weapon, he caught Sokka’s eyes crinkling up into a smile. There it was again. “Why’re you so happy?” he finally demanded. Sokka just smiled harder, and he could hear the laugh rising from his friend’s throat. He threw his head back in an extremely dignified, not-at-all whiny groan. “What?”

Sokka nearly squealed with laughter before clearing his throat and reassuming his casual stance. When he answered, it was with an easy smile and a shrug. “Nothing, I just like you!”  
It came so easily to him, so casual, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko felt like he could scream, or possibly burst into flames at any second. Instead, he just grabbed Sokka’s hand, squeezed it, and offered an awkward smile.

An hour later, as Zuko read out their grocery list to make sure they’d gotten everything, he was rudely interrupted by a solid weight colliding with his chest. He immediately sprung into a defensive position, ready to retaliate, but the only person in sight was Sokka- who was staring back at him with that dopey grin. He jerked his thumb down at Zuko’s feet where a burlap sack lay open, overflowing with plums.

##### Physical Touch

Having to watch his worst mistakes acted out poorly on stage in the play had been grating, and seeing how the audience ate it all up just made him sick to his stomach. But none of the clunky Fire Nation propaganda could've been worse than the constant reminders of how he’d left Uncle to rot just so he could return to his life of luxury.

Toph’s assurance that Uncle would forgive him was enough to soothe his nerves, even just momentarily. He hardly had time to consider her words any further before a small but surprisingly firm fist slammed into his bicep.

“ _What was that for?_ ”

Toph stared straight ahead but smiled brightly. “That’s how I show affection,” she chirped as he rubbed his sore arm.

Zuko glared at her, then realized she couldn’t see it anyway. “Charming. So you just walk around punching people?”

“Only the people I like.” She looked unbearably smug, as if she knew that she’d casually dropped something that meant the world to him.

“You.. actually like me?”

“Yeah. You let me hold onto you when I’m not on the ground, and I can tell you mean all the stuff you say about honor and forgiveness. Plus, you taught me all kinds of new swear words!”

“That- that means a lot. Thanks.” Zuko wondered if she could sense the small smile that he wore even as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

She clapped him on the back.“Aw, fuck off.”

##### Acts of Service

Oddly enough, Zuko and Katara never spoke much about their feelings. He realized they were finally friends the day after their little “field trip”, the first one that she didn’t spend snapping, scowling, or stalking around in his presence. She seemed to get the message when he took a bolt of lightning for her, because after all that’s not something you do for a person who you hate- unless you’re a much better man than he is.

But even more than the lack of hate, he could sense something warm growing between the two of them, something that seemed to seep into every moment they shared. It’s how she stayed to watch over him while he’d recovered from Azula’s lightning, offering her healing even when he’d had half a dozen doctors looking after him already. It’s how he offered to set up permanent chambers in his palace for her and Aang, so they would know that they’re always welcome in the Fire Nation. The way he pours her tea, the way she writes to him when she can tell he’s lonely.

Uncle told him once that actions speak louder than words, but Zuko finds himself disagreeing; their acts of trust are silent to everyone but themselves.

##### Quality Time

Running a nation didn’t leave Zuko much time to relax. How could he, when there were so many reforms to pass, reparations to pay, advisors to appoint? It was exhausting, sometimes even overwhelming. But really, truly, there wasn’t anything he’d rather be doing.

Except maybe sleeping.

He hadn’t had much time for that, either. To be honest, he hadn’t noticed exactly how exhausted he’d become, and nobody wanted to be the advisor that chided the Firelord for staying up past bedtime. His head guard didn’t have the same reservations.

“You need to take a break, man,” Suki told him in between meetings one day, in a voice that was gentle but also scolding. She lay a hand on his back. “You’re burning the candle at both ends here.”

Zuko reared back, swatting Suki’s arm away. “How can you say that?”

She rolled her eyes. “Zuko, I honestly think you looked less stressed before Sozin’s comet hit.”

“It doesn’t matter how tired I am. I have to take care of my nation.” Zuko replied with finality. He tilted his chin up in a way that he knew made him look especially Firelord-ish.

But his eyelids, the traitors, drooped for just a second and his head pitched forward. Suki was scowling at him when he snapped back awake. “How are you supposed to do that if you can barely stay upright?” She grabbed his arm and stared up at him with pleading eyes. “Come on, the nation can do without you for half an hour.”

Zuko groaned but relented, mumbling, “Don’t jinx it,” as Suki pulled him down the corridor. He let her lead without much thought as to where they’re going- he didn’t care, as long as they weren’t gone too long. Zuko tried to shield his eyes from the bright sun as they stepped out into his courtyard, where a family of turtleducks were dozing in a shaded pond; Suki pulled Zuko down to sit beside her in the soft grass at the water’s edge.

Zuko’s eyes fell on the smallest turtleduckling, tucked into its mothers side as they made lazy circles in the water. He felt his tense shoulders drop just a little as he finally gave into his exhaustion. There was a nudge at the side of his head, and he leaned into Suki’s touch letting her run her fingers along his scalp, sore from the partial topknot he always wore. It was.. nice. The last things he registered before he dozed off were the rustling of the leaves overhead, the stirring of the water, and the sense that he was cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from "Looking Out For You" by Joy Again. I've got a couple things in the works right now (mostly Zukka), but if you have any iedas you wanna talk about, I'm always open to talk! Just leave a comment (I'm trying to get better about responding to them) or hit me up on my tumblr (@mekammin). Thanks for reading!


End file.
